Illusion
by FlyingPokka
Summary: Le Caporal Chef Levi avait souvent de la paperasse à faire. À cause de ça, il passait des heures dans son bureau à remplir des papiers. Ce qu'il détestait par dessus tout étaient les rapports d'expédition. Au moins, il avait une personne qui l'accompagnait jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Une petite blonde aux grands yeux qui n'hésitait pas à lui sourire...


**NDA : /!\ Contient des spoilers par rapport à l'épisode 21 de l'anime, ou le chapitre 28 du manga /!\ Rivetra.**  
 **C'est la première chose que j'écris que je poste sur ce site. Je suis sûre qu'il y a des erreurs, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux! J'espère que quiconque lira ça aura au moins trouvé quelque chose de positif! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Levi était assit derrière son bureau, en fin de soirée, avec une pile de papier sous les yeux. Il avait le stylo en main, mais son esprit bloquait. Il devait faire un rapport de la dernière expédition extra-muros, mais la fatigue l'empêchait de réfléchir, de faire quoi que ce soit.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi ?

Quelque chose le tracassait. Il manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose _d'important_. Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus.

Alors qu'il avait toujours les yeux fixés sur le même mot depuis cinq minutes, il entendit quelques coups sur la porte. Il attendait quelques secondes avant de lâcher un « Entrez ». La porte s'ouvrait lentement, et se refermait après que Petra soit entrée, un plateau à la main.

« Il était temps, » dit Levi en levant les yeux. « Je commençais à m'endormir. »

Petra avançait jusqu'à son bureau et posait le plateau sur celui ci. Elle prenait l'une des tasses de thé reposant sur le plateau et la mettait à côté des papiers du Caporal Chef en jetant un coup d'œil au papiers. Elle prenait la théière et versait l'eau chaude dans la tasse en prenant soin de ne pas en renverser pour ne pas mouiller les papiers et le bureau.

Elle laissait la théière sur le bureau, et aussitôt, elle reprenait le plateau et tournait les talons. Elle retournait jusqu'à la porte, suivie par le regard interrogateur de Levi.

Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte, Levi l'interpellait. « Tu ne restes pas ? » La blonde tourna la tête et regardait le Caporal Chef avec un air aussi interrogateur que le sien quelques secondes auparavant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je resterais ? », répondit-elle, la main toujours sur la poignée. Levi fronçait les sourcils en confusion. D'habitude, Petra restait pour l'accompagner à faire sa paperasse... Maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle n'avait mit qu'une tasse sur le plateau...

« D'habitude, tu restes avec moi, Petra... »

L'expression de la personne en face de lui tombait complètement. Elle se transformait en une expression dépitée. Au même moment, les cheveux blonds se transformaient en cheveux bruns et courts, les yeux noisettes devenaient verts, alors qu'il réalisait quelque chose.

Petra n'était pas si grande... Elle ne portait pas de haut comme ça... C'était une chemise, d'habitude, ce genre de haut était le genre de...

« Caporal... Baissez les yeux. ». La voix était devenue masculine.

Levi baissait les yeux sur son papier, et vit immédiatement un nom, et un prénom.

« Petra Ral »

Immédiatement, il passait une main dans ses cheveux en s'affalant sur son bureau.

Il avait mépris Petra pour Eren, alors que la blonde était morte pendant la 57e expédition. Ce genre de chose était possible... ? Ils ne se ressemblaient même pas...

À ce moment même, il s'en rappelait. Le corps distordu contre l'arbre, le sang qui souillait son visage autrefois souriant...

Le Titan Féminin lui avait prit les sourires de la jeune femme, ses chantonnements quand elle faisait le ménage, son thé, son rire, sa joie, la chaleur de son corps qu'il sentait quand elle l'accompagnait tard dans la nuit pour faire de la paperasse...

Eren était parti, démoralisé, et Levi avait resserré sa main sur la tasse de thé assez fort pour qu'elle ne se casse et déverse tout le thé sur le bureau en laissant les morceaux de porcelaine faire des entailles dans la main de Levi.

Au moment où il trouverait la personne dans le Titan Féminin, il s'assurerait de la voir payer.

Il le ferait sans hésiter.

* * *

 **NDA : Merci d'avoir lu! J'accepte toute sorte de review, bien sûr. Négatif comme positif.**


End file.
